


Musisz tylko poprosić

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur obserwuje Eamesa z dystansu, podczas gdy Mal gardzi normalnością.</p><p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musisz tylko poprosić

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All you have to do is ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158273) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Musisz tylko poprosić

Cobb jest w altanie w ogrodzie za domem i uczy Eamesa, jak dać się prowadzić w tańcu, a Arthur i Mal leżą pod jabłonką na wzgórzu, przeglądając bez zbytniego zaangażowania projekty i popijając dżin z tonikiem, którego nalewają sobie z dużego, pokrytego wilgocią i podzwaniającego na wpół roztopionymi kostkami lodu dzbanka, stojącego obok nich na trawie. Jest wczesne lato, pierwszy upał, i Mal nosi stary jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, a na nim poplamione farbą szorty. Arthur ma na sobie sfatygowane beżowe spodnie i wypuszczoną na wierzch białą koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Płatki kwiatów sypią się z gałęzi jabłoni, lądują we włosach Mal, w dzbanku, w ich zsuniętych ze stóp butach. Arthur i Mal nie ruszają się z miejsca, pozwalają im padać.  
— Tak dobrze sobie radzi — mówi Mal i ssie wyłowiony ze szklanki plasterek cytryny.  
— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle musi uczyć się tańczyć — odpowiada Arthur.  
— Do snów — wyjaśnia Mal. — Wczoraj przez niemal godzinę udało mu się utrzymać postać dziewczyny. Nie opowiedział ci o tym?  
— Nie. Nie chcę zmuszać go do niczego kosztem szkoły…  
— Och, Arthurze — przerywa mu Mal. — Potrzebujesz jeszcze jednego drinka. Albo lepiej kilku.  
Arthur podstawia szklankę, a Mal chwyta dzbanek i napełnią ją niedbale, rozlewając odrobinę. Arthur szybko spija nadwyżkę i oblizuje mokre knykcie.  
— Wiesz, ja tylko… Nie pomyślałaś nigdy, że może mu to nie wyjść na dobre?  
— Pozwoliłam mu wypić tylko jeden dżin z tonikiem — odpowiada Mal. — Powinnam go była bardziej rozcieńczyć?  
— Nie, nie chodzi o dżin. Chociaż lepiej uważaj, Jezu drogi. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, w jakie kłopoty można wpaść w tym kraju za udostępnianie alkoholu nieletnim? Miałem na myśli _nas_.  
— Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że nie wyjdziesz Eamesowi na dobre? — dziwi się Mal. — Popatrz na niego! Rok temu był kompletnie zagubiony, a teraz… — Spogląda w dół zbocza, gdzie Cobb poddaje Eamesa serii obrotów. — Cóż, nad tańcem musi jeszcze trochę popracować, ale…  
— Nie wydaje ci się, że zasłużył na normalne życie? — pyta Arthur. — Ma tyle rzeczy do wyboru. Mógłby pójść na porządny uniwersytet i…  
— Pff, normalność — kwituje Mal pogardliwie. — Arthurze, posłuchaj. Eames nie ma z nią nic wspólnego.  
— Ale mógłby.  
— Nie, nie mógłby — oponuje Mal, łapiąc Arthura kurczowo za nadgarstek. — Prowadził zwyczajne życie ze zwyczajną rodziną, która zrujnowała go niemal doszczętnie. Trudno, zaprzepaścili swoją szansę. Zobacz, kim staje się teraz z twoją pomocą. Jemu należy się o wiele więcej niż idiotyczna normalność.  
— Może masz rację — odpowiada Arthur.  
— A zresztą on i tak nie odejdzie. Uwielbia cię. Nie zauważyłeś, jak na ciebie patrzy?  
— Owszem — mówi Arthur ze wzrokiem skierowanym na zawartość swojej szklanki.  
— Och, nie rób tak ponurej miny. Gdyby jakiś mężczyzna patrzył na mnie w ten sposób, dałabym mu wszędzie, w każdym pokoju tego domu, pod gołym niebem przy blasku gwiazd i księżyca, wspięłabym się na niego jak wilczyca i…  
— Boże, Mal — mamrocze Arthur. — Przestań. Cobb.  
— Czemu zakładasz, że nie dałam Domowi pod gołym niebem? — Mal uśmiecha się drapieżnie.  
— _Mal_.  
— Nie musisz być taki zażenowany — parska Mal. — To tylko seks.  
— Którego nie zamierzam uprawiać z Eamesem — twierdzi Arthur stanowczo, gotowy do zmiany tematu, ale Mal skupia uwagę na usuwaniu płatków z dzbanka i udaje, że nie dosłyszała.  
— Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nie zaszkodzi rozszerzyć jego edukacji na inne dziedziny życia — mówi.  
Arthur prycha.  
— Uwierz, pod tym względem dokształcił się już dostatecznie. Moim zdaniem aż nazbyt wystarczająco.  
— Wciąż nie wie, co znaczy znaleźć się w łóżku z kimś, komu zależy na nim i jego przyjemności — odpowiada Mal. — Z kimś, komu może zaufać bez obawy, że zostanie skrzywdzony.  
— Nie, Mal.  
— Nie jest twoim synem ani bratem. Ma już swoje lata, więc nie kolidowałoby nawet z prawem…  
— Nieważne, czy kolidowałoby — Arthur wpada jej z gniewem w słowo. — Po prostu nigdy tego nie zrobię.  
— Ale zastanawiałeś się nad tym troszeczkę, prawda?  
Arthur milczy, jednak w końcu zaciska szczękę i kiwa głową.  
— Tak — ciągnie Mal. — Przyznaj, że to przecież żadna zbrodnia, jeśli twoje myśli o nim zabłądzą w tym kierunku. Jest błyskotliwy, wspaniały i kocha cię bezwarunkowo, musiałbyś być martwy w środku, żeby nie zareagować. A tobie, Arthurze, bardzo daleko do wewnętrznej martwoty.  
— Dobrze — mówi Arthur, pokonawszy ścisk gardła. — Dobrze.  
Czuł się tym przygnębiony, źle sypiał. Rozważał nawet, czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby Eames przez jakiś czas pomieszkał z Mal i Cobbem, jednak nie zdołał znaleźć właściwego sposobu na podzielenie się z nim tym pomysłem tak, by Eames nie uznał, że to kara za zrobienie czegoś niewłaściwego.  
— W porządku! — Mal obejmuje ramiona Arthura, rozlewając przy tym dżin na jego spodnie. — A teraz naszym priorytetem jest dopicie tego dzbanka i nakłonienie Doma i Eamesa, żeby skoczyli po jakieś meksykańskie żarcie. Co ty na to?  
Zderzają się szklankami. U stóp wzgórza Cobb i Eames zaśmiewają się z czegoś, twarz Eamesa jest rozjaśniona i młoda.  
— Chyba mam ochotę na nachos — mówi Arthur.  
— Możesz mieć wszystko — odpowiada Mal i wykonuje szeroki gest swoim drinkiem. — Musisz tylko poprosić. Aha, i najlepiej z podwójną porcją śmietany i oliwek.


End file.
